Happiness is a teardrop away
by FrankieQuinn13
Summary: Severus' life has always been cruel and hard, but what if a new student transfers to Hogwarts and takes notice of him? What if the Marauders noticed the strangers attention on Snape? What if there was more to Lord Sebastian Cristea that meets the eye? Marauders era AU, Slash. Rated M for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ahem…**

 **Please leave all questions until the end of the chapter**

 **Apologies spelling, grammar and OOCness**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters, those rights go to J.K Rowling.**

"… _confico demaonium!"_

A loud wail of pain and agony screeched out all around them and Godric kept his free arm locked tight around Salazar's shoulders, while the other hand continued to hold his wand out in front of them as bright lights flashed and the screams grew louder before it all went dark and the night air stilled completely.

Salazar kept his head buried in the redhead's shoulder with his arms locked tight around his waist as he shook and trembled with fear while Godric just kept staring wide eyed at the large willow in front of them near the lake as its leaves and branches seemed to glow an eerie bright red before the color faded to a more natural shade of green. It was silent all around them, with nothing but the Gryffindor's harsh heavy breathing echoing all around them and Salazar's sharp quick breaths.

They were both heavily injured and scarred badly, Salazar more so than he since the Slytherin had been weak and severely drained when this battle started out. Godric had multiple wounds bruises all over his body, but that didn't really matter. They're both young men barely over the age of thirty, they'll heal well enough on their own and what didn't heal could be fixed with magic. Although Godric worried that the damage done to his love's mind could be irreversible.

The redhead shuddered at the thought; he came so close to losing him, so close to losing his one true love after only just realizing how much he loved the insufferable man he now held in his arm. Godric dropped his wand and wrapped his other arm around Salazar's shoulders, taking in a deep slow breath of the other man's scent as he pulled him even closer. Almost scared that if he let go, Salazar might disappear, that it was all a dream and he'd actually lost the Slytherin to that-that thing, that monster.

But he didn't, Salazar is safe now, they both are.

"G-Godric, is-is it-"

"Yes, it's all over now. You don't have to be afraid anymore." Godric said feeling his heart leap with joy as the light haired man tightened his grip on his waist and let out a sigh of relief against his neck, "He won't hurt you ever again, my love. Never again."

Salazar sobbed and Godric felt his own eyes begin to sting as he looked up at the willow but held back the flow, it wouldn't do to get too close like this. The spell he used is binding, the creature couldn't possibly hope to ever escape now, but there was a way to break the spell as there is with every spell. Every charm has a counter charm and every curse has its cure, but as long as he keeps the secret. As long as he keeps it to himself, takes it to his grave, then the thing-that monster-won't ever hurt him or his love or anyone else ever again.

The redhead leaned down to press a kiss on the top of Salazar's head and moved in one swift movement to get up off the ground, even as his body ached in protest because of the pain and strain he'd suffered, to lift the Slytherin up into his arms and walk away. Salazar didn't protest the way he normally would have in that situation. Too relieved and exhausted to care about anything other than the warmth and comfort he felt in Godric's arms. To think, he'd almost lost this, he almost made such a horrible mistake, but it's all over now, he'll never have to fear anything ever again.

With each step Godric took away from the willow towards the castle, he felt his chest lose a little bit of the tension every single time. He ignored the feeling of dread in the back of his mind, the thought that something might happen to release the beast someday because that would never happen. He'd never be free, Salazar would always be safe and they'd be happy and in love together.

Forever.

Silly little man…

There's no such thing as forever.

Severus collapsed.

Falling to his knees beside the great willow beside the lake as he fought back hard against the sobs and whimpers that threatened to tear through his form as much as the tears that stung his eyes threatened to fall over his face right at the moment. Instead he took a deep shuddering breath, grabbing at the tethered remains of his clothes as he sat down with his legs pulled against his chest and his back against the willow. He tried to piece together the shredded pieces of material that lay against his chest, tried to ignore the burning sting from the wounds he endured during his most recent assault to instead focus on his robes.

They were brand new.

Or at least they used to be.

His mother could only afford to buy him one new set of robes a year while the rest of his clothes were either second hand items or jumpers and shirts that she'd make herself. A few of the clothes he had were his father's and so they were always too big for him but Severus learned to make due.

His robes however were brand new and they were all his own, he knew that Eileen worked extraordinarily hard to give her child all she could and his robes were no exception. She worked a few odd jobs in Cokesworth, saving up a little bit every time she got paid, before risking Tobias' wrath by taking some of the few coins he managed to bring in as well. All so that Severus could have at least one new pair of clothes every year.

It was meant to be a birthday present of sorts and Severus always treasured the gift, making sure to keep it clean and well taken care of. He'd even wear his older robes, the ones that didn't fit so well anymore just so he could avoid wearing the new ones too often.

That morning however it was his birthday and he decided to wear his new robes.

What a terrible mistake he'd made.

Severus shut his eyes tight fighting back against the urge to cry as his hand clenched in the ruined remains of his clothes, before looking up into the branches of the tree around him and he briefly thought back to second year when this used to be his favorite place to go to read or rest or just be for a few hours. Before the marauders ruined this spot for him, Severus used to sit under the tree's branches and just think, sometimes he'd catch himself even talking to it since the most serene feeling of warmth and comfort would always wash over him whenever he did and he couldn't help but wish it were alive. Wish for that warm calming presence he always felt around the tree to be more alive, more human. He'd wish for arms to wrap around him in a protective embrace the way his mother used to do, stroke his hair and listen to all of his troubles before promising that everything would be alright. And so he spent all his time under it when he wasn't in class or studying in the library. It was his place of solitude and comfort.

But then the marauders happened, they humiliated him in front of the entire school and Severus managed to drive away his one and only friend in his embarrassment. All of that, he did in front of his beloved tree. Afterwards Severus felt too ashamed to ever go back. It was a silly thought but he felt he'd disappointed it, that he could never go back to his place of solitude because of the humiliation he'd endured in it, like he'd shamed the most important person in his life that day and so he couldn't return.

But that day, after what happened in Flitwick's class Severus ran and ran wishing that he could have somewhere to get away somewhere that he could escape the jeers and the taunting and finally just have some peace until he finally found himself at the lake, right under the tree that he used to love so much.

The rest of the school was probably at lunch and from what he heard Flitwick say as he rushed out the door, the marauders would probably be hauled up with Dumbledore for the next hour. Not that that would do any good. Severus knew that nothing would come from it. The headmaster would probably just give them some laughable excuse for a scolding before sending them on their merry way and Severus would be pushed aside. His feelings and the pain he repeatedly endured was never considered. All Dumbledore cared about was his precious Gryffindors and so they could get away with virtually anything.

Even murder, the incident last year proved that.

Severus would always be pushed aside. Pushed down, knocked over, spat on and left in the dust.

He'll never have peace.

At that thought the raven haired boy turned back, crawling closer to the tree until he was right against its great trunk and rested his head against it.

Somehow it didn't feel as rough as he thought it would have and for a moment Severus could almost feel the tree soften beneath him cradling his form and rise with a warmth that almost caused him to break and release the tears he'd been holding in since he managed to get away.

It was a rare day in which Flitwick had both Slytherin and Gryffindor in the same period. Apparently the charms professor had an important spell to teach them and seeing as how the Slytherin class was just before the Gryffindor class, both classes were combined so a longer two hour period could be achieved.

It was also Severus' birthday and up until that point, things were going well for the raven haired Slytherin. That morning at breakfast he received a gift from Malfoy, who'd graduated a year earlier but still had some affection for the younger boy. It was a collection of books, dark books that Lucius had shrunk and sent in a small box thinking that they would be of interest to his younger friend along with a premium bottle of Bourbon charmed so it wouldn't be detected when sent to the school. Narcissa was in the same year as he was and the girl gave him a new set of ink pots and quills, Regulus decided to skip the gift deciding that Severus would probably be able to do more with a pouch of gold than any gift he bought him. Severus hadn't wanted to accept it but Regulus said that he didn't mind, giving a wicked grin as he explained that it came from Sirius' inheritance anyway so no loss there. But most surprising of all had to be Evan Rosier who'd actually gotten him something that year. Usually Severus never got anything from his dorm mates; usually they'd ignore him and pretend like he wasn't even there. The only friends that Severus could ever count on were Lucius, Narcissa and Regulus, the rest of his house deemed him unworthy of their attention since he was just a half-blood. So he didn't really expect anything from any of them, so of course Rosier's gift was quite a surprise and oddly lovely.

It was a box of chocolates.

Severus loves chocolate, but he can rarely ever afford it.

The box wasn't wrapped and Rosier had basically thrown it at Snape's face as he left the room. Severus had stared at the box before looking up at his dorm mate who was headed towards the door.

"Rosier what-"

"I remember in first-… you like chocolate right?" Severus just nodded dumbly as the blonde paused in the door to glance over his shoulder before he turned back and left the room, "Happy birthday."

It was a good day.

But then came charms and everything went to shit.

The marauders had been in attendance along with the rest of the Gryffindors in their year but Severus barely paid them any attention, determined to go about his day as peacefully as possible. Unfortunately he arrived late, the class was already full when he got there and all the desks on the Slytherin side were occupied leaving just one spot open, the seat beside his ex-best friend.

Lily.

Severus stared at the seat before reluctantly sitting down, just knowing that he would hear all about this from both houses soon enough. Despite his heartache at losing the girl, things have gotten somewhat easier for Severus since he stopped spending time with her. The students from his house weren't as cold towards him although they still weren't very welcoming either and the only Gryffindor's that bothered him were the marauders. So he missed her of course he did, but he didn't miss the side effects that came along with their friendship either.

After he sat down he heard Bellatrix make a snide comment about filth sticking close to filth and it started a murmur among the Slytherins until Narcissa intervened in a way that only she could as she said,

"Would you like to take his place Bella? You were almost late too. Consider yourself lucky, Snape is sparing you from the indignity." It was somewhat insulting but it quickly caused the snakes to hush so Severus was grateful. Unfortunately not everyone felt the same way.

Class started Flitwick started his lecture and Severus could feel the eyes burning into the back of his head, glaring with anger and hate but he tried to ignore it as best as he could. Making notes as the professor spoke when Lily suddenly passed him a note and Severus hesitated, glancing up at the girl for a brief moment before he slid it over his notebook and opened it.

' _You look nice today, happy birthday'_

Severus looked up and found the girl wearing a warm smile as she glanced at him before bringing her attention back to the front of the class. Severus felt his cheeks warm just a bit and quickly looked away.

A few moments later, Flitwick had them all stand up and cast the first part of the charm, the result was meant to be a bright light appearing above each student, aurora lights of bright purples and blues each centered above the student that cast it before they moved on to the next step.

And that's when it happened, Severus had just cast his spell and he looked up in triumph after he got it right after the first try only to gasp when he suddenly felt a sharp sting against his back and he turned around just in time to see Potter, Black and Pettigrew each fire a hex at him. Severus gasped in shock and barely had any time to react as his robes were shredded apart, this caused the class to break out into a loud roar of commotion and Flitwick fought to get them all quiet until the it finally stopped and Severus looked down to find his clothes shredded beyond repair with some of the cuts cutting down to his skin to let blood trickle through.

What got Snape more than anything else was how close it was to a spell he'd been working on for the past two months. It was an advanced form of his sectumsempra; only this one could deal out multiple cuts all at once instead of just one. The execution was weak though not nearly as powerful as it should've been so Severus didn't suffer too much damage but it was still enough for the class to raise and roar with laughter and taunting jeers.

He ran from the classroom, briefly catching Lily's gaze of shock and sadness and Narcissa's rage as he left.

His robes were ruined, he was humiliated and Severus just knew that despite all the pain he experienced absolutely nothing would come from it. That's why he won't go if the headmaster calls him to his office, what would the point be if he just knows that the marauders are just going to get off scot free anyway?

Severus reached down to clasp at his clothes, his skin still burned where he was cut and the cool breeze that rose chilled his skin. Severus felt miserable.

"It's never going to change is it? It's always going to be this way." He said softly letting his hand go back up to the tree to run his fingers over the bark. "All I wanted was one day; one day to just be quiet and peaceful but I can't even have that."

The leaves above his head rustled in the wind and somehow the breeze felt warmer as it blew over his skin almost seeming to brush his hair to the side and whisper quietly over his ear.

Severus' jaw clenched, he could almost feel the phantom touch and suddenly realized exactly how lonely and pathetic he was. He was so alone that the only comfort or anything close to affection that he could find was from a tree but he still didn't pull away.

"I don't think I can take this anymore." Severus' voice cracked as he leaned into the tree a little more, "I just want it to stop hurting, why can't I be happy, just once?"

The breeze moved through his hair again and Severus felt warm, warm enough to let his guard down, warm enough to let his walls crumble, warm enough to let the tears fall.

Severus cried, sobbing into his hand as his body rocked with tremors of heartache. He kept his eyes shut tight but it didn't stop the tears from streaming. He isn't sure how long he was out there but it was long enough for the sun to start to set and night to fall over the lake. Severus grew tired and weak in his exhaustion. He soon fell asleep, resting his head against an exposed root growing thick from the base of the tree and just before the last rays of sunlight disappeared over the horizon one final tear slipped from his eye rolling down his cheek to slip and fall onto the root of the tree quickly sinking into its thick bark.

Suddenly it began to glow, a bright green surrounded the large tree and soft whispers started to fill the night air. The warm breeze turned ice cold and Severus shivered in his sleep but didn't wake, the glow surrounding the tree suddenly seemed to separate itself from it moving away to concentrate and form a shape that grew brighter and brighter until a young man was left standing in its place once the glow had disappeared.

"Freedom."

Long white hair and sharp red eyes, those eyes darted around him for a moment until he caught sight of the boy sleeping just a few feet away at the foot of the tree and a warm smile spread over the young man's face. He stepped closer going down to a crouch to take hold of the teen and pull him into his arms, Severus stirred but the man quickly hushed him, whispering in some ancient language against the teen's ear causing him to fall asleep and the man's smile grew wider still.

He brushed his fingers against Severus' cheek brushing back the somewhat greasy strands of hair back behind his ear before letting his fingers trail down to the teen's lips.

"I've heard you talking to me little snake. I've heard your pleas for help and your cries of pain. So sad, that such a beautiful soul should suffer under all this torment. Something must be done." The man's smile grew wider as he leaned down to press a kiss on Severus' cheek. "I'll give you all you've ever wanted. All the love and happiness you so desperately desire… And you will be mine forever. No one will ever stand between us again, not even Godric." Red eyes grew even brighter and the man nuzzled the teen's cheek as he whispered against his ear.

"Salazar."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Narcissa had been meddling with him all morning; trying to find out where he disappeared to while trying to cheer him up after the incident in Flitwick's class the previous day but it wasn't working and honestly all Severus wanted to do was crawl into his bed, charm the curtains shut and just stay under the covers for the rest of the year. But he couldn't do that.

Despite everything, Severus refused to let the marauders have the satisfaction of knowing just how badly they'd almost broken him. How he'd cried himself to sleep and didn't even know how he ended up in his bed before hiding away in the Slytherin dorms because of what they'd done.

No.

He might not be attractive or popular or have any athletic ability to speak of but if nothing else Severus is a survivor, his mind is brilliant and he is exceptionally talented when it comes to creating and casting spells. The marauders might have taken a lot away from him but they can't take that away.

That's what he told himself when he woke up that morning and had to brave the halls so he could get some breakfast before starting his first class. Not that he was all that hungry to begin with, but he knew that Narcissa and quite possibly Regulus would nag him about it for hours if he didn't show.

Severus forced back a smile when the girl beside him subtly slipped one more piece of toast and a sausage onto his plate, before lifting the cup of tea in front of her to her lips.

"Honestly Snape, just because you're look like a bird doesn't mean you need to eat like one." Narcissa said causing one of her friends beside her to start giggling; Severus couldn't find it in himself to be angry. She's one of the few people he could count on and call a friend after all, even if the gesture annoyed him a bit, she was looking out for him and right now Severus could do with a little support. As long as she didn't go overboard then he didn't mind too much.

Narcissa watched the raven haired boy beside her, arching a brow when Severus didn't immediately start eating. Severus fought against the urge to roll his eyes as he picked up the piece of toast and took a bite before sipping on his tea. The blonde seemed to nod to herself before speaking.

"Will you be in the common room after lessons today?"

Severus shrugged, "There's an essay I need to work on for transfiguration so I'll probably be in the library."

Despite his talents in almost every single other subject that Hogwarts had to offer, Transfiguration was his worst subject a fact that frustrated Severus to no end since Potter and his band of brainless followers did so well in the class.

"Hmm," Narcissa hummed as she sipped her tea, "Agatha and I plan on studying for potions and we were wondering if we could pick your brain."

Severus gave a snort, "Narcissa if you want me to write your essay for you all you have to do is ask."

"That's not why I was asking." Narcissa let out an indignant huff, "I thought we could spend some time together, get you out of that stuffy old dorm room of yours and out into the open air. We're going to study in the courtyard today."

Severus almost sighed since she almost sounded like Lily whenever she wanted to spend time with him before they had their fall out. He glanced up at the Gryffindor table and saw caught sight of Lily sitting next to her friends, although her back was turned towards the Slytherin table, she never used to sit that way before. Suddenly a loud obnoxious laugh caught his attention on the other side of the table and he couldn't help but glare at the sight of a certain group of Gryffindor's laughing and joking like they didn't have a care in the world.

"I'd rather not."

"Why not?"

Severus shook his head and Narcissa let out a quiet hiss underneath her breath as she leaned in a little closer, "You can't let those arrogant toads control your life Severus, don't let them have the satisfaction of even thinking that they've upset you."

Severus looked up at the girl as she gave him a small smile that he couldn't help but return. "Now after your last class, you come and find me and we'll go outside. We can even make a day of it. Maybe even have the elves make us a picnic."

"What about Pomridge?"

Narcissa rolled her eyes, "She won't mind, believe me Agatha will just be grateful that you'll be there to explain the blasted difference between powdered dragon scales and crushed dragon scales since our dear head of house has proved to be so useless in that respect."

Severus let out a snort at the comment before taking another bite of toast, "Alright, I'll see you two at three then."

"Good." Narcissa said with that small smile when the head master suddenly spoke, drawing all of their attention.

"Good morning students." The man said with a warm smile and those twinkling eyes, Severus couldn't help but sneer at the ridiculously bright purple robes he wore as he raised his arms to bring the students to a hush before just going back to his breakfast.

His confidence in Albus Dumbledore was shattered months ago, on that very night that he was tricked and almost murdered only to be sworn to silence while absolutely nothing was done in his defense. He has no interest in anything that the man has to say.

"Before you head off to your classes there is some business we need to take care of." The hall stilled and Dumbledore lowered his arms to speak, "Although we normally don't have house sortings this late in the year, this morning a student from the Durmstrang institute of wizardry and magic was transferred here to Hogwarts to join our seventh year class and as such we will have a short sorting ceremony before classes begin. Welcome lord Sebastian Sorin Cristea the fifth."

The hall suddenly filled with excited whispers and gasps as the head master raised his arm towards the back and a young man stepped out from behind the table where the professors sat. Severus didn't raise his head until he felt Narcissa nudge him with her elbow.

"Well well well, it seems we have some new talent." Severus merely arched a brow at the girl and she nodded towards the stage. The teen went to stand beside the headmaster and Severus couldn't help but blink in surprise at the teen's appearance.

He was tall and pale, with long platinum blonde hair going down to his back, kept out of his face by two long braids going from his temples all the way to the back, a strong defined jaw that looked like it could probably cut glass and sharp ice blue eyes that scanned the large room while his lips twitched up in a faint smile.

The teen was simply put, beautiful.

Severus could hear the girls around the large room whispering to another excitedly while some openly swooned and resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Granted lord Cristea is beautiful but it certainly didn't warrant the reactions that he was getting. Severus took a sip of tea as he looked up at the stage as Filch brought in a stool and professor McGonagall came closer with the sorting hat in her hands, only to almost choke when those ice blue eyes suddenly turned to look right in his direction, seeming to lock onto Snape just as his smile grew even bigger causing a shiver to rush down Snape's spine.

"Severus, are you alright?" Narcissa asked in slight alarm and Severus quickly tried to catch his breath as he nodded his head, "I'm fine."

"It's an honor to be here headmaster." The teen said in a smooth sultry voice that earned a few more swoons and caused a few faces around the room to suddenly go pink. Severus had to fight back against the blush threatening to bloom under his skin since the blonde teen hadn't taken his eyes off of Severus when he said it.

Narcissa frowned, "Do you know him?"

"Now, let the sorting begin." Dumbledore said before Severus could answer and the sorting hat started to sing its song like it did every year at the beginning of the year before lord Cristea was guided to sit down on the stool and professor McGonagall moved closer.

A chatter immediately rose with the students trying to guess where the blond would be placed but it was short lived as the hat had barely even been brought close enough for it to touch the young man's head before it gave a shout.

"SLYTHERIN!"

The students at the Slytherin table clapped and some of the less restrained snakes cheered while the rest of the hall clapped a little more calmly with some of the girls from Gryffindor wearing mournful pouts as the blonde's tie turned green and he gave a smile as he walked over to the table.

"Now that that is settled, breakfast can continue and classes will begin once the meal is over." The headmaster said as he took his seat and professor McGonagall did the same.

"Slytherin could do with some nice clean blood." Severus could hear Bellatrix say a little further down the table, closely followed by a chorus of hums from the students sitting around her and he didn't need to look up to know that her gaze was on him when she said it. Narcissa's eyes narrowed down at her sister, "We don't know that he's pure Bella."

"Cristea is a pureblood name." Avery suddenly said from his seat across from Severus, "Actually, from what I understand, the bloodline died out decades ago. Apparently they still had an heir hiding away somewhere."

The group stilled when the blonde finally reached the table, with some eager faces near the group of fourth and fifth years moving a bit to the side to make some room while others attempted to watch the young man discreetly as they ate.

To Severus' complete and total utter shock lord Cristea was walking right towards him and the Slytherin couldn't help but glance at the empty seat beside him. It was always empty, the only ones that sometimes sat beside him at meal times were Narcissa, Regulus, Lucius when he was still in school and Rosier when it seemed like he and Avery were at each other's throats again. His blood status usually made the rest of his house mates stay away.

Severus tried to take a deep breath to calm his nerves; he couldn't be coming over to sit beside him. He wouldn't.

"Is this seat taken?"

Severus almost froze at the voice that spoke up beside him and he looked up at the older teen through his hair to find that same slight smile on his lips.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Bellatrix suddenly said twirling a spoon between her fingers as she kept a steady gaze on the blonde with her eyes flickering to Severus for just a moment, "It's not exactly the cleanest seat at the table, if you get my meaning."

Narcissa glared at her sister and Severus fought back against the heat that rushed to his cheeks in humiliation when the teen spoke surprising all those that heard him.

"It looks absolutely perfect from where I'm standing." The blonde said as he slid onto the bench and his smile grew a little more as he held out his hand towards the boy beside him. "Lord Sebastian Sorin Cristea the fifth, and you are?"

Severus just stared at the hand in surprise before he took it and gave it a shake, "Severus Snape, it's a pleasure to meet you lord Cristea." Before pulling back or rather trying to pull back as the hand around his own suddenly tightened. Cristea smiled

"Severus Snape, the pleasure is all mine." The blonde said as he raised Snape's hand to press a kiss on his knuckles and Severus couldn't stop the hot blush that suddenly spread over his face at the action, "Please, call me Sebastian. I have a feeling that you and I will become good friends Severus. May I call you Severus?"

Severus just stared back at the other, at a complete loss for words until he suddenly heard Narcissa giggle quietly behind him and he quickly cleared his throat, "Severus is fine."

"Then Severus it is." Sebastian said pressing another kiss on the boy's hand before letting go and turning back to the food spread out on the table. The raven quickly looked away, brushing his hair behind his ear when he felt Narcissa nudge him as she whispered.

"Good friends, hmm?"

"Shut up." Severus hissed back at her and his eyes briefly caught Bellatrix scowling at him from her seat while Narcissa just smirked.

Unbeknownst to any of them three pairs of eyes were watching the scene across the hall. One brown, one blue and another amber gold.

Sirius was scowling at the scene repeatedly stabbing his bacon with a fork before he finally spoke, "What the hell was that?"

Remus glanced over to his friend before letting out a sigh despite the way his hand clenched around his goblet as he spoke, "Sirius don't start."

"Start with what?"

"You know what, its Snape's right to make friends with whoever he chooses to be friends with." Remus said trying to take a deep breath before looking down at his plate of French toast. While Sirius growled, "That didn't look like a friendly gesture to me Moony."

"It's none of our business."

"The hell it isn't!"

"Why do you care?" Remus suddenly hissed looking up at his friend with a glare, "You hate him remember?"

Sirius stuttered for a moment before he managed to pull himself together to answer, "Of course I do."

"Then why do you care?"

"I don't." Sirius said defensively as he shoved a piece of bacon into his mouth, "It just figures that _lord Cristea_ would be a slimy snake, he's probably a death eater too. No wonder Snivellus is the first person he talked to."

Remus sighed again as he glanced over to James who was sitting on his left and frowned at the way the Gryffindor's jaw seemed to have clenched and his eyes had suddenly darkened.

"James, are you alright mate?"

James seemed to blink as he looked back at his friend in surprise.

"What?"

"I asked if you were alright." Remus explained with a tilt of his head, "You've been glaring at Slytherin for ages."

James quickly cleared his throat and sat up a little more in his seat, "It's nothing. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

James gave him a smile, "Positive."

Remus watched his friend for another moment before going back to his breakfast. James on the other hand just lifted his gaze so he was looking across the hall all over again. Bright hazel narrowed down in anger as something unpleasant stirred in his chest as he watched Cristea lean in to say something to Snape, the raven's cheeks colored with a light rosy flush as he nodded his head before answering and that feeling in his chest got even stronger.

 **A/N:**

 **Yeah. Two chapters including this one. This was meant to be a one shot but it sort of got out of hand, so I'm not going to draw this out too long.**

 **Anywho, please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: next part.**

 **Sorry for the delay, this was supposed to be up like three weeks ago, actually this was supposed to be up months ago, like last year, but my laptop quit on me and then I got a new job and I need to travel a lot for my job and then I'm usually just exhausted by the time I get home. I just kept pushing this one to the back of the list. You know what they say, ain't no rest for the wicked**

 **Loved the reviews**

 **I hope I answered some of the questions that were asked about the first chapter in this one. I got a review asking exactly how bad lord Cristea can be and the thing about Sebastian is that he's actually really really bad, the problem is that he doesn't know that he's bad. Which is actually kind of sad.**

 **Oh my god that rhymed.**

 **At this point I think it goes without saying I won't be able to finish this in two chapters, sorry about that.**

 **Usual apologies**

 **Disclaimer: see previous chapter**

"Godric you're being ridiculous." Salazar said as he walked across the room taking a book from the shelf on the furthest side to walk back to his desk and sit down. Godric huffed out an angered breath, arms folded over his broad chest as he fought to stay calm.

"Why won't you listen? Why don't you ever listen to me?"

Salazar arched a brow at him, "You ask me that like you don't already know the answer to that question."

The redhead's eyes narrowed down into a glare, "There's something odd about him."

"Something like what?"

"I don't know! It doesn't strike you as odd that he knows so much about dark magic?"

Salazar huffed out a sigh as he looked down at the book he'd just taken off the shelf and started paging through it, "He's to be the new Dark Arts teacher, I think it would be more concerning if he knew less about dark magic. And besides, my knowledge on dark magic is just as advanced, are you trying to say that there's something wrong with me as well?"

"No, that's not what I'm saying but-"

"Godric, we start a new year in two months. You are the one that suggested that we get a new Dark Arts teacher so I could focus on the potions class, Rowena agreed and so did Helga. And yet now that I've found a perfectly suitable candidate, you're rejecting my choice."

"He's dangerous-"

"He's eccentric at best. I've made my choice Gryffindor. Damian is perfect, I'm not turning him away just because of your unfounded theories."

"Of course." Godric huffed angrily, "This has nothing to do with the slimy toad practically fawning all over you."

Salazar paused and his eyes narrowed down ever so slightly but still managed to turn into one of the coldest glares the blonde has ever given him, "Green isn't a good colour on you Gryffindor."

Godric paused, "I'm not jealous of-"

"Of course, you aren't. I've made my choice and as a fellow founder of this school you have no right to deny me." Salazar said bringing his gaze back to the book, "This conversation is over. Show yourself out."

The redhead's hands clenched and he resisted the urge to scream in frustration as he turned around and left the room. Contrary to what some might believe, namely Rowena, he doesn't actually enjoy fighting with Salazar. But the man is just so frustrating it drove Godric insane sometimes. He just wouldn't listen, he insisted on always being so...

The redhead stepped out the private rooms into the darkened hallway where he turned and was suddenly faced with a tall man with long blonde hair and ice blue eyes.

The redhead couldn't help but glare.

"Good evening master Gryffindor." Damian said in that strange accent that Godric still couldn't place as he gave the redhead a small smile, "I hope you are well."

"What're you doing down here?"

"Master Slytherin asked me to meet him this evening, to begin discussing a lesson plan for the new year."

"You can't do this in the morning?"

"I'm afraid he insisted." The blonde said and something about that smile made Godric want to punch him square in the jaw. He was contemplating just that when the door behind him suddenly opened and Salazar spoke.

"Damian, you're right on time." He said giving the younger man a warm smile before turning a dark glare on the redhead, "I hope you didn't have any trouble finding the room."

Damian shook his head, "No, it wasn't any trouble at all."

"Good, come in make yourself comfortable. There's much to do."

"Thank you master Slytherin." The blonde said stepping passed the redhead to slip inside.

"Damian please, call me Salazar."

"Of course, Salazar."

Godric was about to protest when Salazar shut the door in his face and he heard the lock slide into place. The redhead finally let out that scream that he'd tried so hard to keep locked in his chest. Roaring in frustration so loudly that it almost felt as if the walls shuddered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was like something out of a dream.

Lord Sebastian Sorin Cristea the fifth wasn't just beautiful. He was charming and thoughtful, generous and kind, witty and caring and just so intelligent that it didn't take all that long for Severus to start falling for him.

It's been about a month since Sebastian transferred to Hogwarts and in that time, Severus just seemed to fall deeper and deeper with every passing day. They spent all their time together, studying in the library, eating in the Great hall or even just sitting together outside in the courtyard. Severus didn't really understand it at first since the heir was just so unbelievably perfect. Severus didn't understand why the older teen was so eager to be around him that in that first week, he did all he could to avoid Sebastian and practically rejected every attempt he made to spend time with him.

It was just so strange.

Severus wasn't used to someone paying so much attention to him, other than Regulus and Narcissa of course but with lord Cristea it was just different. The way he looked at Severus was just so… intense. To be honest it scared him a little to suddenly have all that attention on him, suddenly having all those unknown emotions on him and focused only on him. Severus had no idea how he was supposed to act or even what to say when the heir suddenly sat down beside him in class or appeared beside him when they were eating in the great hall or when the blonde sent him owls almost every night before he went to bed.

He didn't understand.

Usually people ignored him, they ridiculed him and treated him horribly but lord Cristea – Sebastian – seemed to want to do nothing but make him happy. Not even his mother lavished him with so much love and attention. Though Severus knew his mother loved him dearly, she never really showed her affections for her son since Tobias just demanded so much from her. But Sebastian, he made Severus feel so secure and adored and… wanted.

One month into it, Severus just allowed the older teen around him. He decided not to fight back against the teens affections as hard as he was before. They studied together, ate together, Sebastian would walk him to his classes from time to time.

It was lovely.

Severus couldn't help but let his lips quirk up in the slightest smile, looking away so his hair fell over his eyes in a curtain of pitch black when Cristea suddenly reached out to brush his hair back and tucked it behind his ear. Severus blushed but couldn't look away as those ice-cold blue eyes seemed to melt right before him.

"It's true, Severus." Cristea said giving the younger teen a smile, "Everyone knows you're the most talented student in this school."

"I know." Severus said a bit cheekily and Cristea laughed as the teen continued, "I simply prefer not to bring too much attention to myself."

"And modest to boot." Severus' blush went one shade darker, as the older teen continued, "Where have you been all my life?"

"Right here?"

Sebastian looked down taking Severus' hand into his own as he spoke, "I mean it, you're an exquisite creature Severus."

The raven flushed darker and had to look away, "We hardly know each other. You can't mean that."

"I do." Sebastian said moving closer to the other as he looked him right in the eye, "I know it's a bit soon, but over the past few weeks I've come to realise that I simply can't exist without you Severus. I crave your presence when you're away from me. I want even closer when you're near. I adore you Severus."

The Slytherin's eyes went wide, "I-I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything, you don't need to say a word." Sebastian said reassuringly as he tugged at the younger teen's hand urging him off his seat before he reached out to place a hand on the Slytherin's waist and Snape only stared with wide eyes as he was pulled into the older teen's lap.

"Sebastian, wait-" the raven said, glancing around himself nervously. The library seemed empty but you never know when a student might wander in because of some last-minute assignment. Sebastian however wouldn't let himself be deterred. He sat the teen on his lap, reached up to gently grasp the raven's chin and urged him forward.

Severus flushed even as he leaned in and their lips joined in a soft kiss. He put his hands on the blonde's shoulders, not knowing what else to do with them as Sebastian's hand went up into his hair and the other, stayed on his hips. The older teen deepened the kiss tilting his head to the side and working his mouth open to slip his tongue inside and all at once Severus suddenly felt…

Lightheaded.

Severus' body felt the slightest bit heavy almost drained. Sebastian's hands slid onto his waist, under his robes to grasp the younger teen just a bit tighter to pull their bodies even closer together. It got harder to breath. The raven broke the kiss pulling back to stare at Sebastian and had to shake his head as his vision blurred.

"Uh…"

"Severus are you alright?" Sebastian asked and Severus nodded his head once his vision stopped swimming.

"Yes, I'm fine, just… I'm fine." The raven reassured with a small smile and Sebastian smiled back as he leaned forward to press a kiss on the Slytherin's cheek. "Good. We should probably finish up, I want you all to myself later."

The blonde said and Severus nodded as he returned to his seat, he couldn't help but smile as Sebastian pressed a final kiss on his hand before they both turned back to their books.

So much affection, so much love.

It felt like a dream.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was like something out of a nightmare.

It was unbearable, excruciating, and absolutely intolerable. Oh yes, James Potter is in hell. Lord Sebastian Sorin Cristea the fifth wasn't just attractive oh no; the stupid git was also arrogant, obnoxious, smug, self-righteous and generally just a giant pain in the arse. It's no wonder it didn't take long for all of the marauders to absolutely loathe the blonde.

Why Snape insisted on spending time around the blonde was beyond him.

It's been two months since he first transferred to Hogwarts.

Remus pretended like it didn't bother him, he'd pretend like he didn't notice whenever Snape walked in through the doors of the Great Hall with lord Cristea by his side, he'd act like he wouldn't notice the two of them sitting huddled together in the library paying little to no attention to the books they had in front of them. He'd act like he didn't notice the two sitting together in the courtyard.

Remus would just keep his head down, nose buried in a book.

Sirius wasn't as restrained.

He'd glare openly at the two when he saw them together, hiss and growl insults whenever the blonde was in hearing distance and generally just made a fuss. Snape ignored them, though James would never admit that it seemed more like the teen was so absorbed in lord Cristea that he didn't even notice their existence.

James carried on the way he always did, he'd insult Snape and prank him. Although these days Snape barely ever acknowledged the insults and the pranks never really seemed to hit their mark. It was infuriating and he had no idea why.

Remus had no idea why.

Sirius had no idea why either.

It just annoyed them in the worst way how lord Cristea would fawn and moon over Snape, and Snape would accept all that attention with open arms before returning the blonde's affections. It grated at their nerves in the worst way and they had no idea why.

Then again, most things concerning Severus Snape was just confusing for the Marauders. He was just so…

So…

Merlin, James honestly doesn't know why Snape annoys him. They aren't in the same house, they don't have the same friends and they rarely ever spend time in the same places and somehow staying away from Snape and ignoring him was impossible. At first James thought the reason he hated Snape was because of Lily, because she was beautiful and smart. Snape didn't deserve to have her as a friend or even have so much of a fraction of the redhead's attention. But Evans stopped spending time with Snape ages ago, she barely paid attention to him anymore, but still, Severus' presence grated at his nerves.

" _It's more that he exists really."_

James doesn't think anyone really understands how true that statement was.

Severus exists and James can't stand it. He's not sure why it bothers him. Snape was just so… Snape. James just couldn't understand him and that infuriated him in the worst way. The stupid prat was just so difficult, he just wouldn't play along. He wasn't like everyone else. He insisted on being so different and weird and… fascinating.

It grated on his nerves in the worst way.

It was easy, pretending like the only reason he was so obsessed with Snape was because he was obsessed with Evans. It was simple because Lily was beautiful, confident, smart and everything a normal bloke could ever want from a girl. She could get along with almost anyone and had the loveliest smile. Snape was none of that.

He was pale and skinny. Snape was incredibly smart and he knew it, which made his arrogance somewhat warranted despite the fact that he rarely ever showed it. He had dark hair that would hang limply around his face, he wore second hand robes and used old ratty textbooks, yet that didn't stop him from being so infinitely talented in just about every subject in school. As far as his clothes were concerned, he didn't really seem to care. Every time James saw him, he was always reading some manner of text book concerning the dark arts without any care for what anyone around him thought.

It was just so…

He was just so Snape.

The rest of the marauders had a similar problem with the Slytherin.

With Sirius at first it seemed like he was only going along with James. Sticking with his new friend in order to maintain the popularity he seemed to wield so easily. Remus would try to dissuade them from meddling with the raven haired Slytherin and every time he'd fail, but he'd still tag along during their antics. Which didn't make a whole lot of sense. Peter didn't really seem to have his own opinion of the Slytherin, every comment he made was always just something that James or Sirius had said before, so he didn't really count in James' opinion.

At first Sirius seemed to only be following his lead but then James would catch the Animagus staring and watching. Sometimes he'd bring Snape up in conversations. He'd randomly complain about the raven-haired wizard even when they were nowhere near him.

" _He's such a freak, isn't he? Just look at him."_

" _How does he know so many spells and hexes? It's not normal, it has to mean something."_

" _Well of course he's good at potions, it's a Slytherin class."_

But Snape really was weird, he was so… abnormal so it was easy to ignore how Sirius' focus on Snape got worse and worse with each day that passed. After all you never really notice your own faults, Sirius' focus on Snape enabled and reinforced James' so it was easy.

Remus was… different.

He never really approved of how they treated the Slytherin, he never took part in any of the pranks or the teasing that they inflicted on Snape but-

He never tried to stop them either.

He'd speak up for the raven sometimes, usually when their pranks seemed like they were going maybe just a step too far, but he never really tried to stop them either. It was almost disturbing how he'd just watch sometimes instead of doing or saying anything. James brought it up once or twice, whenever Remus suddenly seemed to grow a conscience and told them to slow down.

"Going soft Moony?" James would ask with a smirk and Remus would look away.

"No, it's just I think… you might get into actual trouble if someone finds out."

That was two months ago. Sirius managed to get a hold of Snape's bag. James caught Lily trying to catch Snape's attention during class one day. He figured that that was a good enough reason to prank the teen. They'd only intended on throwing the bag in the lake, it was a low-level prank in James' opinion, but they never went through with it. When they got a hold of Snape's bag his advanced potions book fell out and they were surprised to see hundreds of notes written all along the margins and on the inside of the book. And suddenly they understood how it was that Snape always did so well in the subject while they did so poorly even when they were following the instructions perfectly.

There were corrections for every spell, notes to stir a potion clock-wise instead of anti-clockwise, crushing pixie wings instead of powdering them, substituting eel entrails with newt entrails. That much was distracting enough, but then there were spells. The marauders hadn't realized how powerful any of these spells were until they tried them out on one another.

Sirius had just cast a spell called a langlock on Peter and they were still giggling loudly at the effect the binding spell had on their best friend when James noticed another spell written along the margins with the note.

"For enemies." Sirius let out a bark of laughter as Peter forced himself up onto his feet and Remus looked over his friend's shoulder to get a better look, "Well, isn't that sweet. I knew he cared about us."

James' head gave a tilt, the marauders were the only enemy that he could think of. The hazel eyed wizard gave a snort at the thought that the Slytherin had actually designed a spell just for them, while something odd twisted in his chest at the same time.

" _Sectumsempra."_

He cast the spell, aiming for the herbology book on his bed only for his eyes to go wide and the room to fall dead silent when the book was split in half, as if some long sharp blade had cut right through it, going right through the comforter in his bed. They tried repairing it, using sticking charms and repair charms to fix it only to fail every time.

A cutting spell, that couldn't be reversed and clearly couldn't be healed.

"Did Snape make this for us?"

It's the darkest spell that any of them have ever cast, and yet somehow Sirius couldn't even make a snide comment about the raven being a death eater or how typical it was that Snape would create such a spell.

It was… horrifying and briefly James couldn't help but wonder why Snape hasn't used the spell on them yet. It was… haunting. They found another spell a few pages on, they didn't know what it did, but James made a mental note before slipping the book back into Snape's bag. Sirius hadn't wanted to put Snape's bag back where he'd found it but… James still felt so unbelievably uneasy at the vicious spell Snape created for _"enemies"_

Surely, he didn't hate them that much? Somehow the correlation between their pranks and Snape's dislike of them refused to register in his head, he refused to acknowledge that Snape's anger towards them was somewhat warranted.

He took back Snape's bag to the library in an attempt at penitence. Like returning Snape's property instead of destroying it despite what they found would somehow make up for it. Secretly, he knew it wouldn't, not by a long shot. But the idea of Snape actually hating them and hating them for good reason just felt so…

It was a week later when they used another spell. It was a stupid move. Beyond stupid actually but James wasn't exactly thinking straight at the time. He was already annoyed when he got up that morning and noticed that Snape looked, different.

Not overtly so, but enough that James could notice the difference. His robes looked different, they looked new. Usually Snape wore old, second hand clothing, it was strange seeing him in anything that looked even remotely decent. And of course, he heard the rumors. They liked to talk about it; how Snape was friends with Malfoy and Lestrange, Mulciber and Wilkes. Students that were clearly dark and obviously involved in shady dealings. Everyone knew that Malfoy had a soft spot for Snape as evidenced by the blonde sending the Marauders to Dumbledore's office and deducting hundreds of house points when he normally didn't pay them much attention at all. Malfoy had a soft spot for Snape, his family had plenty of gold to throw around, so it only stands to reason that Snape probably got his robes from the blonde as a gift, right?

It was an enormous stretch in logic, but Snape looked oddly different. That morning he looked almost pleased. James hated it. The moment the idea of new robes from Malfoy settled in his mind he somehow felt even worse than before and he decided that the robes need to go.

Sirius became annoyed when he noticed Regulus getting unusually close to Snape that morning, subtly handing him a velvet pouch before sitting pressed against the raven's side. It always annoyed him how well those two obviously got along. It irked him how his little brother could so easily just hang over Snape whenever the mood took him. They aren't even in the same year, but they always spent so much bloody time together.

It annoyed him in the worst way. That morning during breakfast after handing Snape that velvet pouch Snape gave the younger teen a small almost indiscernible smile after which they seemed to talk quietly with Regulus picking at his robes with a grin. Snape seemed to flush ever so slightly before shaking his head at Regulus. The entire exchange just… Sirius didn't know how to deal with the feelings that the sight brought in him. It occurred to him at some point between the time that Regulus started at Hogwarts and Sirius saw him wandering the halls with Snape, that he generally just didn't like the idea of Regulus around Snape. Not just because Reg is his younger brother but also because it was Snape.

What on earth did Regulus even see in him? Why constantly spend time around him? Snape wasn't even a pureblood. Merlin knows his mother would pitch a perfect fit if she knew that one of her sons was even looking in the direction of a half-blood, let alone befriended one. Why was Regulus so obviously comfortable around him? Why did he insist on spending time around him? Why did Snape let him?

That morning Sirius belatedly realized that Snape looked different. Although that's only after Regulus started tugging at his clothes and Snape almost seemed to smile at him. His robes looked new.

Remus didn't admit that he was annoyed. James could tell by the way the werewolf would growl just when Rosier walked by Snape in the hallway and flashed him a brief smile, Snape's cheeks tinged pink for the briefest moment before they both looked elsewhere. But really that exchange had them all feeling a little agitated.

Remus was mostly focused on how Snape's mood seemed a little different. The full moon was just about a week away. He noticed that morning that Snape almost seemed to smell like chocolate. Snape didn't seem like the type to like any type of sweet let alone chocolate. It was an odd observation he just couldn't seem to ignore all day. Snape smelled like chocolate and he seemed pleased. It irked at him, Remus wasn't sure why Snape's good mood would somehow unnerve him so badly. But it did.

He wanted to know why. Why was he so pleased? What did he have to be so pleased about? Was he really just having a good day? And why choose today to wear a new pair of robes. Remus didn't get it. Snape was always so different, he was always such a puzzle. It unnerved him. But he did what he always did as a manner to distract himself. He pretended not to notice and ignored James and Sirius' comments, their plans for pranks and their insults.

Acknowledging them meant acknowledging Snape's existence. And Remus just wasn't in any mood to unpack the impossible human puzzle that is Snape that day. Sirius and James were able to deal with that sort of obsession, but Remus couldn't. The full moon was a week away. He didn't want to give Mooney yet another reason to try and escape.

Human thoughts and desires often transferred over to his werewolf form in the worst way. Hunger would lead to him being insanely aggressive and ruthless, as evidenced by that one time he woke in the forest with what was left of two deer scattered around him. he didn't even want to know what Mooney would do with undefined unresolved feelings over Snape. He tried to ignore it.

Wormtail…

Honestly Peter just did whatever it is that they wanted to do, with James and Sirius never really needing to explain anything so Peter was easily ignored.

But then came charms. All the seats were full. Snape came in late and sat beside Lily. That was bad enough, but then James noticed the redhead slip Snape a note as she smiled at him before Snape did the same. If only briefly.

Somehow for James that was the last straw.

He said the first spell that came to mind, the spell he found in Snape's spell book. He got Sirius and Peter to do the same. And then they just froze.

It was horrifying. Snape was covered in cuts all over his body, thankfully most of them only cut through the raven's robes but James noticed that a few of them managed to cut through skin. It was horrifying that Snape may have designed that spell for them as well, but even more so that they'd actually cast it.

Snape ran from the room Flitwick deducted points before sending them to Dumbledore's office after managing to regain control over the classroom. Flitwick was less than pleased, especially since he could tell the spell was just on the edge of being dark. The professor almost screamed his rage in the headmaster's office, calling for the marauders to be punished.

"This can't go on Albus!" The half-goblin cried, "It's bad enough that they decided to disrupt my class again, but to use a spell like that on the boy?"

Dumbledore sighed and asked to speak with the boys for a moment. Not that they had much to say, they still hadn't recovered from the shock of what they'd done.

They were asked where they found the spell and why they'd use it against another student, despite the animosity between them and Snape.

"Sir it's not our fault, we found it-"

"We found the spell in a book in the library." James said cutting Peter off and the boy frowned at him in confusion as he continued, "I-… we weren't sure what the spell would do."

"And you still cast it anyway?" Dumbledore asked and Sirius swallowed hard.

"Yes sir."

As for why they used it against Snape they couldn't give the head master an answer.

Albus only sighed.

"This animosity you three seemed to have with Mr Snape is…" the man let out a soft sigh, "It needs to stop, you're sixth years, surely you've grown tired of this schoolyard rivalry?"

The three wizards didn't say anything to that, Albus kept his gaze steady.

"I'm sure I don't need to tell you how delicate the situation with Mr Snape is since he knows about Mr Lupin's condition. If you aren't able to leave him be for your own sanity, then surely you can do so for your friend? You must realize that there's no logical reason for you all to be going on like this. It's nothing more than silly reckless behavior."

"But sir-"

"The spell you cast today was dangerous and if its creator had been the one to cast it, I'm sure I don't have to tell you the sort of damage it may have done. Though I doubt Severus would have actually ever used it against any of you."

The teens' eyes went wide, Albus gave them a half smile as he looked up at the three over his glasses.

"I know every book in Hogwarts library and I've never read of a spell like the one you described. A severing spell capable of dealing multiple blows in a single casting. I'm sure I don't need to tell you that there's only one student in school capable of coming up with something that inventive and finding a way to execute it. Which is all the more reason to stop this behavior." The white-haired man said looking at the boys sternly, "This dangerous feud you all have stops today. Professor Flitwick has expressed his wishes for a punishment. If anything like this were to happen again, he would be well within his rights to demand suspension or even expulsion and I wouldn't be able to do anything about it. For the time being. You will have three weeks detention and one hundred points deducted from Gryffindor."

They got off easy, considering that they might have actually killed Snape if they cast that spell right. They didn't talk about it again that night. Pretended like it never happened, ignored the other students around them when they whispered about the incident in the halls and during the rest of the day's lessons. But they didn't speak of it. Narcissa Malfoy seemed to send them hateful glares whenever she caught sight of them and Lily, who had been warming up a bit towards James seemed to thoroughly ignore his existence. But that much was easy enough to ignore. They didn't like Narcissa much either, despite the fact that she was Sirius' cousin and as for Lily, James didn't find her quite as interesting when Snape wasn't around. However, they did notice that Snape didn't show up for dinner in the great hall that night.

Lord Sebastian Sorin Cristea arrived at Hogwarts the next day.

That's when things really changed. Suddenly Snape changed.

They've always noticed Snape, they've always paid attention to him. So of course, they noticed how lord Cristea basically ignored everyone around him only to focus his attention entirely on Snape. They noticed how Snape started to flush ever so slightly whenever the blonde sat down next to him or caught up to him to walk with him in the hallways. They noticed how cold, withdrawn, antisocial Snape would suddenly just be sitting there chatting endlessly with the blonde prat while ignoring everything around him. including the marauders.

It was distressing.

There are other things James could have focused his attention on. Things like the Quidditch game against Slytherin that's coming up in a few weeks. The potions assignment he hadn't even glanced at yet. But Snape and Cristea seemed to be the only thing he could really focus on, the only thing that any of the marauders could focus on.

This went on for almost a month and just seemed to get worse with every day that passed until-

It was late, James was wandering the halls under his invisibility cloak. He couldn't sleep, it seems his brain just wouldn't let him sleep so he didn't see the point in trying to force it any longer. He snuck out of Gryffindor tower and made his way along the darkened hallways heading towards the room of requirement, only to stop and pause when he saw a shadow move out of the corner of his eye. Further down the hall, two cloaked figures sneaking along the halls and doing quite a good job of it. James might not have even noticed if it wasn't for the sound of a door quietly opening.

Letting curiosity take hold he quickly moved down the hall and followed them. They moved through the halls, headed towards the exit and slipped outside. The cloaked figures were moving across the courtyard. It was unusually cold. James almost wished that he'd grabbed a jumper before the left the dorm room. Instead he cast a quick heating charm before he continued the two.

They were headed towards the great willow tree beside the lake. James frowned when he saw the figures stop beside the tree and had to cast a silencing charm on himself to make sure he didn't make any noise. As he got closer, he heard the figures speak and he almost froze in place.

"Bastian…"

Snape.

James could only stand frozen in place as he watched the scene unfold in front of him. The hood of a cloak fell. James couldn't help but grit his teeth in annoyance at the head of white blonde hair and those piecing blue eyes. Lord Cristea smiled as he reached out to the figure in front of him to lower the hood of their cloak to reveal a blushing Snape.

"There, now we have all the privacy we could want."

"This isn't exactly private." Snape said glancing nervously around them until the blonde took his face into his hands and leaned down to press a soft kiss on the raven's lips. Snape shut his eyes and leaned into it.

A bolt of shock went right through James. Sure, the marauders and just about every other student in school had already guessed the true nature of Lord Cristea's relationship with their resident greasy haired git. But there's a difference between suspecting something and having your suspicions confirmed right in front of you.

Cristea broke it, looking down at the younger teen with a soft smile, "You worry too much."

Snape gave a wry smile, "It's hard not to when-"

The raven was silenced when Sebastian suddenly leaned down and joined their lips together in a soft kiss. James eyes went wide.

"Relax."

And then they kissed again.

James wanted to leave. He wanted to turn around and walk away. But he couldn't. The strangest mix of feelings suddenly washed over him.

Lust, disgust and then to top it all off oddly paralyzing… rage.

James' hands clenched into fists.

Snape's arms went up to wrap themselves around Cristea's neck and he left out a soft moan. James felt his heart clench at the sound his jaw tightened. Snape broke the kiss with the softest smile, eyes hazy and glowing as he stared up at the older teen.

"Did you really just bring me out here for this?"

Cristea smiled back, brushing Snape's hair behind his ear, "You're much too clever for your own good darling." The blonde then looked up at the tree beside them, "I wanted to give you something."

"Give me what?"

The blonde smiled leaning in to press a soft kiss on Snape's forehead, "I adore you Severus."

Snape smiled as he looked up at the taller teen, "I know."

"You also know that I can't imagine ever being away from you. So, I wanted to give you this." Cristea reached into his robes and pulled out a small box made from some sort of dark gleaming metal. Snape's head gave a tilt as he watched the taller teen open the box only to suddenly blink in surprise.

"Bastian…"

"It's family heirloom, a promise ring." Cristea explained as he looked into the raven's eyes.

"A promise for what?"

"That you'll be mine and that later, once we're both of age we'll marry. I know it's a bit soon but I've always been a bit impatient."

Severus' eyes went wide, "Sebastian, I don't know what to say."

"Say yes, take the ring." Cristea said lifting the box towards the other teen, Snape's lips pursed together as he reached out to take the ring from its box. James' eyes went impossibly wide. That's not just a promise ring.

"Its very lovely." Snape said looking at the ring and tilting it between its fingers. Made from gleaming silver, studded with green and black gems. Even from where he stood James could see the infinity symbol carved into the side.

A bonding ring.

It looked like Snape was actually going to put it on, James moved before he could stop himself. he pulled out his wand and-

" _Expecto Patronum!"_

The two Slytherin gasped when the bright shimmering form of a large stag suddenly appeared before them.

"What on earth?" Sebastian said when the stag rushed at him and he stepped back out of the way when it stood between him and Snape. It shook its head, huffing and stomping its hooves at Cristea before it reared back on his hindlegs to ward him off yet again.

Snape was staring wide eyed at the stag when those same eyes suddenly started darting around them and his eyes narrowed down in annoyance.

"Who-"

"We should go." Severus said stepping away from the stag while Cristea continued to glare at the animal in frustration. "Where on earth-"

The stag reared up at the blonde again, Snape hissed as he pulled out his wand. "Enough. _Expecto Patronum!_ "

James' eyes went even wider than before when a shimmering doe appeared from Snape's wand and almost immediately rushed at the stag to head butt it and shove it aside, before it huffed and stomped in return.

There were rumours that went around, that Severus Snape was one of the few Slytherin students in his year that could cast a Patronus. The marauders ignored all these rumours, since they'd never seen Snape cast a Patronus before, not even when they learned how to cast the spell in the DADA class last year. It was said that dark wizards couldn't cast Patronus' because it required such an abundance of light magic, it was fuelled by ones purest most precious memories. James froze for the second time that night when he realised that not only could Snape cast a Patronus but his Patronus was-

"Let's go." Snape said taking a hold of Cristea's hand as they headed back towards the castle. James watched them go, before looking back to the Patronus before him. The doe huffed one more time at the stag before suddenly disappearing in a wisp of light leaving James' stag alone, before it disappeared as well. The Gryffindor let out a heavy sigh as he tugged the invisibility cloak off and let the cool night air hit his skin.

 **A/N: Please review**


End file.
